


Still here (but in shapes that renew and renew forever) EDITING

by Queen_Snake



Series: Founders [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, BAMF Harry Potter, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/F, F/M, Future crossovers??, Harry Potter is Salazar Slytherin, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Reincarnated Hogwarts Founders, editing, maybe ;)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23174458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Snake/pseuds/Queen_Snake
Summary: The four of them weren't normal. Even from wizarding standards, they are weird.He might be ambitious, but he is sly that nobody knows it.She might be kind, but her fury can be heard everywhere.He might have courage, but his loyalty is higher.She might have brains, but she also has brawn.Their return was going to shake the world.(Or four important people come back with determination in their hearts and fire in their soul.)
Relationships: Godric Gryffindor & Helga Hufflepuff & Rowena Ravenclaw & Salazar Slytherin, Godric Gryffindor/Salazar Slytherin, Harry Potter/Ron Weasley, Helga Hufflepuff/Rowena Ravenclaw, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter & Ginny Weasley & Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ginny Weasley
Series: Founders [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665940
Comments: 20
Kudos: 327
Collections: Harry Potter fanfics





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How and When

PROLOGUE

(JANUARY 1st, 979; HOGWARTS)

He sat at his desk, looking at his parchment with a quill in hand. The parchment was blank. Ink was full and the quill had no ink on it. A lamp sat on his desk, shining light from the dark room. Dipping his quill in the ink, he wrote with clean strokes with excellent penmanship. Such elegance. Every stoke signals a word being written. Soon, the parchment is full of words.

_ Salazar Slytherin 1st of January 979 BC _

_ Everyone was a baby once. There is no such thing as a grown man that never experienced the early years of his life. They might not remember it; they might have never even had a childhood. As they grow; they get experiences that make them mature. Whether it be bad or good, it doesn't matter. With this in mind, I created a potion. A potion that would let me experience the innocence of childhood. _

_ I am Salazar Slytherin, and I have found a way to reincarnate myself. To live again with my fellow founders. Live several lives, but it takes a thousand years to take hold. I won’t be able to see my legacy grow. Yet, I know I must do this. Magic tells me this is the right choice. Hopefully, I am not too late. I need to tell my fellow founders about my discovery. This discovery will change the world. _

_ \--- _

_ Salazar Slytherin 19th of September 979 BC _

_ Rowena took the potion today. I am going to miss her. With her intellect rants and her ambitions to be smarter. Her frizzy hair and brown eyes. She’s a sister to me in all but blood. I will miss her greatly. Oh, she was an outstanding teacher and an even better learner. Cræftgléaw, our school, will forever miss her. One might suspect that I love her; many people bet that I would get together with her. Those days were good but was soon followed by the bad. I will not go into detail; read the past entries to understand. _

_ \--- _

_ Salazar Slytherin 1st of March 980 BC _

_ Another founder took the potion. Godric Gryffindor. My lover, one that always stood by my side. I will greatly miss him for his bravery and honor. His red hair with freckles that seem to never disappear. Oh my sweet, sweet, Godric. My lover that has always stood by my opinions and lets me see my wrongdoings. His facts made me see the error of my way. Sometimes, even if he’s a Gryffindor, I would think he would be a Ravenclaw with his strategic thinking and his random facts. _

_ \--- _

_ Salazar Slytherin 31st of July 980 BC _

_ I am going to take the potion today. The potion for the next chance of life. I miss Godric too much to last much longer, but today is the day I planned to take it. Wish me luck. The potion will make me reincarnate in a thousand years exactly. _

_ Helga is going to wait a year on the eleventh of March. She was the sister of Godric but took up the reins of the Hufflepuff house; a matriarch line.Now, it is time for me to greet another life. Hopefully, I can find this in my next life. This journal of my life, so I can remember those who I have forgotten. _

Salazar set his pen down while closing the book. The potion on his desk stood still, waiting for its maker to drink it. And drink he did. Taking big gulps down. He disappeared in a flash of light. The only thing left was his journal and legacy. A legacy that was going to be tainted. Blood and traitors will forever tarnish the great and powerful Slytherin line.

\------

(JULY 31st, 1980; St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries)

A baby cried when he went out of the womb. A cry full of sorrow a baby shouldn’t have. Yet happiness filled his eyes and his thoughts yelled, ‘it worked!’. What worked? The world asked, but there was no answer, just a cry of happiness. What worked? They asked again, and again there was no answer. What worked? Mother Gaia asked a third time, and an answer sprouted from the babi’s thoughts. Mother Magic gave me a second chance with my fellow founders! The baby cried out. Instantly, Mother Gaia knew what happened. Her smile, the sun, shined, and she had hope for Mother Magic again. SHE won’t die when THEY are here. THEY will save HER.

~

“What will you name him?” The healer asked with an air of joy at seeing the baby. “Hadrian Potter, a powerful name for a healthy boy.” The father said with happiness in his eyes. “We can call him Harry if we want too.” The mother said with a stance of exhaustion. “Go to sleep Lily, you just pushed a baby out of your body.” The father said, noticing the exhaustion. Lily smiled at her lover and slept.

The baby looked at his new parents fondly, not understanding a word of this new language.

\------

(OCTOBER 31st, 1981; GODRIC’S HOLLOW)

Time passed, and Hadrian slowly understood the words they said. They were a wonderful family and thrilled to have him.

Yet, when the old man came, their smile lines disappeared and stress appeared. They moved away from the mansion they inherited and went into a little cottage.

“It’s him! Go! I’ll hold him off!” The father yelled with determination. This tossed Hadrian’s mind off the path of reminisce.The father had black messy hair and determined hazel eyes. This was before he remembered that he forgot his wand. A man, who seemed more snake-like, entered the small house. No hair was on his scalp and he had no nose. This was Voldemort, Tom Marvolo Riddle, the last descendent of Salazar Slytherin.

(Or he thinks.)

“You are a disgrace to Purebloods everywhere.” Voldemort said to the father while shooting a green light from his wand. The father fell down, limp and dead. The snake-like man went up the stairs with malicious glee in his red eyes. He (was this snake-like human a man?) turned to the left and soon met with the sight of a woman. A woman with bright red hair and green eyes. 

“Step aside.” The snake-like man said, offering the woman a chance.

“Spare my baby! Kill me, but spare my son!” The mother said.

“Step aside, girl!” Voldemort shouted with impatience.

“Kill me, just not my son!” The mother begged again.

“I ask you one more time, step aside!”

“Kill me and spare my baby!”

A green light enveloped the woman, and she fell limp. Voldemort stepped over the body lazily, like he has done thousands of times before. A baby sat in a crib and Voldemort looked disgusted. He was never fond of babies, their screams and cries have always irritated him. Yet, the baby seemed to stare at his very soul. Well what's left of it, anyway. It was unnerving with its intense gaze and mature air. So, with a sorry-not-sorry gaze, he finally shouted, “ _ Avada Kedavra _ !” And a green light went out of his wand. But something strange happened this time. It bounced back to its caster.

With a last scream, Tom Marvolo Riddle turned to ashes and his soul escaped with no sanity left.

\------

(NOVEMBER 1st, 1981; NUMBER 4 PRIVET DRIVE)

In a house, one that seemed very normal, a normal family slept. Almost too normal. For everything they did seemed animated and normal. That day was not normal, though. Owls flooded the sky and strange things were all over the news. So, for the family, it disturbed their normal lifestyle. This family would be the last person in anyone's minds to have anything to do with the owls in the sky or even the stiff cat on the brick wall. They weren’t into such nonsense. They were the opposite of abnormal.

**The father of the family, Mr. Dursley, was the director of a firm called Grunnings, which made drills. He was a big, beefy man with hardly any neck, although he had a very large mustache. Mrs. Dursley was thin and blonde and had nearly twice the usual amount of neck, which came in very useful as she spent so much of her time craning over garden fences, spying on the neighbors. The Dursleys had a small son called Dudley, and in their opinion there was no finer boy anywhere.** **_(Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone: Chapter 1)_ **

The Dursleys were the most perfect family out there. Yet, they have a secret. One that they fear will get out. It was a strange secret. One that would ruin their perfect facade of normalcy. It would tear it down until they had to start all over again. This secret was the Potters, a strange family that does strange things. 

How is this their secret? Well, the mother of the Dursley family was the sister of a Potter. Petunia Dursley’s maiden name was Evans and her sister, Lily Evans, became Lily Potter. She was a witch, one born from ordinary humans. So, this was a very scary secret for this family. They never wanted it to get out or it would doom them. But when owls flooded the skies, they just knew it had to be connected with the Potters. It was a gut feeling, and they knew to trust it. They always knew to trust a gut feeling. It saved them from the magic that wanted to plague their lives.

When Mr. Dursley started driving to work, trying to ignore abnormal things, he saw a lot of funny looking people. People that had cloaks, robes that seemed old-fashioned. It wasn’t normal behaviour. But Mr. Dursley waved it off as some new fashion statement that young people wore. Yet, these people aren’t that much younger than him. There is even one that is older than him with an emerald cloak!

The traffic jam disappeared, and his car moved again. Soon, he was in the Grunnings parking lot with his mind back on drills. He entered the building.

Mr. Dursley always sat with his back to the window in his office on the ninth floor. If he hadn't, he might have found it harder to concentrate on drills that morning. He didn't see the owls swooping past in broad daylight, though people down in the street did; they pointed and gazed open- mouthed as owl after owl sped overhead. Most of them had never seen an owl, even at nighttime. Mr. Dursley, however, had a perfectly normal, owl-free morning. He yelled at five different people. He made several important telephone calls and shouted more. He was in an excellent mood until lunchtime, when he thought he'd stretch his legs and walk across the road to buy himself a bun from the bakery.

He'd forgotten all about the people in cloaks until he passed a group of them next to the baker's. He eyed them angrily as he passed. He didn't know why, but they made him uneasy. This bunch was whispering excitedly, too, and he couldn't see a single collecting tin. It was on his way back past them, clutching a large doughnut in a bag, that he caught a few words of what they were saying.

**"The Potters, that's right, that's what I heard, yes, their son, Harry."** **_(Harry Potter and the Philosopher’s Stone: Chapter 1)_ **

After he heard that, he called his wife. Then he thought. There are a bunch of Potters! And he’s sure their nephew’s (he thinks with disgust) name is not Harry. So, it couldn’t be his nephew. So, he set the phone down and drove back to #4 Privet Drive. When he came home, he watched the news.

The news had stories of owls flying around and shooting stars with people with cloaks. Now, this is when his heart stopped. What if this was with their crowd?

**Mrs. Dursley came into the living room carrying two cups of tea. It was no good. He'd have to say something to her. He cleared his throat nervously. "Er — Petunia, dear — you haven't heard from your sister lately, have you?"**

**As he had expected, Mrs. Dursley looked shocked and angry. They normally pretended she didn't have a sister.**

**"No," she said sharply. "Why?"**

**"Funny stuff on the news," Mr. Dursley mumbled. "Owls... shooting stars... and there were a lot of funny-looking people in town today..."**

**"So?" snapped Mrs. Dursley.**

**"Well, I just thought... maybe... it was something to do with... you know... her crowd."**

**Mrs. Dursley sipped her tea through pursed lips. Mr. Dursley wondered whether he dared tell her he'd heard the name "Potter." He decided he didn't dare. Instead he said, as casually as he could, "Their son — he'd be about Dudley's age now, wouldn't he?"**

**"I suppose so," said Mrs. Dursley stiffly.**

**"What's his name again? Howard, isn't it?"**

**"Harry. Nasty, common name, if you ask me."**

**"Oh, yes," said Mr. Dursley, his heart sinking horribly. "Yes, I quite agree."** **_(Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone: Chapter 1)_ **

That night, the couple slept restlessly, all their thoughts on their sister/sister-in-law’s crowd.

~

That same night, an old man by the name of Albus Dumbledore set a baby by the name of Harry Potter on their doorstep. Only a note and no blanket was there as he left.

And all over Wizarding Britain, people cheered the name of a baby. For this baby defeated the greatest Dark Lord. So, holding their glasses up, they all cheered in hushed voices, “To Harry Potter -- the boy who lived!"


	2. A New Childhood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Snake's Early Life

A boy - seemingly around the age of four, hid. Most would think he was playing hide and seek with his friends. His family knows the truth, though. He was determined and hid for survival. His favorite hiding place (or was it prison?) was the cupboard under the stairs with blood splattered and childish drawings on the walls.

“Boy! Come here!” A deep voice grumbled.

“Yes, Uncle Vernon,” The boy intoned because his childish voice had a hard time speaking. He exited the cupboard and kept his eyes down.

“I feel you are old enough to cook our food. Now, get to it!” Vernon Dursley spoke with spit flying out of his mouth.

“I don’t know how to cook, Uncle Vernon,” The boy whispered

“Speak louder, boy!” Vernon said.

“I don’t know how to cook, sir,” The boy said, more politely.

“Well, you’ll learn how to if you want to get dinner tonight,” Vernon said.

The boy nodded and trickled into the kitchen where a woman with a long neck was standing.

“Freak, I’ll teach you how to make eggs and bacon,” Petunia Dursley said with a more kind voice than Vernon.

That day finished with learning to cook and doing the chores. His labor became normal.

The boy grew and grew. His baby face sharpened and turned into something regal. His bright green eyes held lost knowledge. Even when she tried to starve him, he still looked his age. Her family hated this freakishness. They complained that he was more beautiful than themselves. Chores could only keep him away for so long. The freak even enjoyed them! Soon, they would have to face the boy. Soon, a confrontation would happen.

“Aunt Petunia, I am done,” Harry said, his black hair flowing down his back. A few days ago, he finally learned his name.

“Go to your cupboard, then!” Petunia said, snapping back to the present. Her ever present jealousy was on her face.

“Yes, Aunt Petunia.” He went back to his cupboard. None of his relatives went in there; they said that his unnaturalness was contagious. 

Petunia sighed and glanced at her sweet Dudley. He was playing with his games and she smiled. The only blemish in her family was the spawn of her sister. Several years ago, she would happily have killed him. A threat from a letter stopped that thought from appearing. They said they would have to keep him until he died. Wait! An idea popped in her head.

“Vernon! I have an idea on how to get rid of the boy!” Petunia yelled to the upstairs of the house.

“What is it, honey?” Vernon questioned, eager to get rid of the freak. 

“Why don’t we fake his death and take him to the orphanage under a freak name? Harry is such a normal name for such an unnatural person,” Petunia said.

“Perfect! We will start it tomorrow. This solves our problems,” Vernon said and went back up as he was tired. She sighed and planned. Petunia wanted him to help plan, but she never married him for his smarts.

A paper was in front of her with different names, but one stood out. It urged her to choose it. Cadeyrn was such in unordinary name - perfect for someone of their kind. With this in mind, she went back to her bedroom and slept with her darling husband. Their son continued to play with his games; none the wiser to the time.

~~~~

Morning came quickly for the residents of Privet Drive. As usual, each house did their own little routine. Number 4 did something a little different this one time. Glee shrouded each of the adults' faces. Finally, the stain on their family is about to go away! Dudley Dursley was still asleep while his parents grabbed his cousin.

“Get up, freak!” Vernon said. His mustache flicked up in irritation.

“Yes, Uncle Vernon,” Harry said. Quickly, he got up from the mattress. His relatives were, for once, happy to see him. Vernon and Petunia looked at each other with anticipation as he walked over to them.

“Aunt Petunia? Uncle Vernon?” He asked.

“We’re giving you to an orphanage,” Petunia said, going straight to the point, “An alternative name has been given to you. Make sure not to reference your old name.”

“May I ask a question?” Harry asked obediently.

“You may.”

“What is my new name?”

“Cadeyrn, a freakish name for a freakish boy,” She said. Turning to her husband, she led them both to the car.

The drive was long and tedious. Never have they been in this close of quarters for this long. It was tense with relief. They were finally getting rid of Harry! Oh, they hoped that they would never have to see him again.

They arrived at the orphanage after an hour of driving. Hadrian almost believed he would suffocate in the car. They grabbed a lot of his blood. His mature mind thought of the possibilities of why. His innocent mind ignored it.

“Hello! What are you here for?” A kind lady asked as the family entered.

“We wish to put someone up for adoption,” Vernon said.

“Oh, who will it be?” The lady said, more solemn.

“Cadeyrn Potter, our nephew here,” Petunia pushed him forward.

“The reason for bringing him here?” The lady asked.

“Financial instability.”

“Ah, I’m sorry that you would have to leave your nephew here,” The lady bowed her head to them. Both of the parents smiled tightly. “It would just take an hour to put him in a system.”

With that, the lady left the hateful Vernon, the jealous Petunia, and their stoic nephew alone. The same atmosphere that graced the car continued on as though it never left. Seemingly days passed as they stared at each other. An hour passed, and a man entered the room.

“Cadeyrn Potter?” He called.

With one last look at his relatives, the newly named Cadeyrn turned to the man and left the room.

~~~~

Years passed, and he set a routine. Cadeyrn would get up, do whatever morning things people do, and read. The reading lasted until lunch - where he would eat. After lunch, he would practice what he learned in the books, whether it be magical, technological, or physical. Some matrons of the orphanage call him a prodigy. The kids call him a cheater and he might be. He lived an entire life before this one. So, with his mature brain, he remembered things.

The times have changed, and it’s so very interesting. He would’ve never even imagined the things people have discovered these days! Their buildings leave a lot of admiration for the architects. New things like cars and printers always made him amazed. Yet, what about the magical world? He noticed they hid themselves from the world. Why is that?

Cadeyrn only knew of the magical world for one year. He was a baby and didn’t go out much. So, he never knew much of the world he loved. He would’ve never believed this would happen when he took that potion.

There were downsides to these amazing inventions. The world was dying from the pollution and the division of her people. 

Then, eleven-year-old Cadeyrn got a letter with familiar words.


	3. A Letter with Familiar Words

Ron and Ginny grew up in a wizarding house. As the youngest of seven kids; they were ignored in favor of the more active. If they were any other kids, they would’ve grown jealous and would seek acknowledgement from anyone.

Yet, these kids already knew how busy a big family is. They grew up as the oldest in another family. Back in the past, it was common for people to have seven kids. Ron and Ginny couldn’t hate the family for trying their best. The twins - Fred and George - were growing pranksters while the oldest - Percy, Bill, and Charlie - were in school.

An owl came to a window, knocking Ron out of his thoughts. A letter was in its claws. He opened the window seal and grabbed the letter. 

“Mom, Dad, Ginny! I got my letter!” He yelled out of his rooms.

“We’ll go to Diagon Alley tomorrow at 15:30,” His mom said distractedly.

“Good for you!” Ginny yelled back, her voice happy.

~~~~

A lion, a snake, an eagle, and a badger. The letter had a stamp with all these animals on it. One second passed and a loud gasp sounded out in that room. Cadeyrn lovingly caressed the stamp; his eyes tearing up. He held his breath - his hope for this to be the same school that he helped create was there.

With a rip - he opened the letter. His eyes scanned the words with his hope diminishing bit by bit. What has happened?

“Why is it named Hogwarts?” Cadeyrn questioned. The school was his, but the name is different. Is the language so different that Cræftgléaw was hard to pronounce? Back when he lived, it was a relatively simple word to say. The school also has changed a lot. Robes? Bah! That was old-fashioned even when he lived! The books are clearly biased - besides a few like charms and transfiguration. Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts? What are the dark arts? Times have changed a lot.

The victors created history, so all the books on that will be one-sided. A sigh escaped Cadeyrn’s mouth, and he got up. He had to search for an entrance to a magical alley. It could be anywhere!

Well, he could send a letter for help. He did just that. It was his only option besides looking.

“Dear Headmaster and Deputy Headmistress.”

“Could you send directions to a place where I could shop? I would greatly appreciate it.”

“Thank you,”

“Cadeyrn Potter.”

It was straightforward. There was no way they could have misunderstood such a letter.

“Boys! It’s dinnertime!” The matron of the orphanage called. With one more look at the letter, he sealed it up and sent it with an owl that was by the window.

“Coming!” He yelled back with a bunch of other boys.

~~~~

Far away in Scotland, an old man looked at the same letter Cadeyrn wrote. Eyebrows raised, he wrote his own letter. He was curious - how was Hadrian, now Cadeyrn, raised? It doesn’t matter, Cadeyrn would see him as his saviour. Orphanages are supposed to be dreadful. With his hundred years of experience, he knew each one was awful.

His wand, already raised from doing a locator charm, waved around his own letter. He muttered spells under his breath. The first spell copied the letter. The others were unidentifiable. 

A chuckle escaped his mouth. His pawn was almost ready for the wizarding world. Too bad that the old man forgot about the possibility that the orphanage wasn’t bad. How could he be wrong? He had years of experience with these kinds of things.

His conscious screamed at him, telling him this was wrong. The world wasn’t his plaything! Yet, with years of practice, he ignored it. How could he be wrong? He was the greatest wizard in this day and age!

With another wave of his wand, he summoned a spider patronus. He made it look like a phoenix with a flick. 

“Tell Minerva McGonagall that I want her in my office whenever she is available,” He said. The phoenix nodded.

The spider creates a web; what is he doing but creating a web? This thought went into his mind and a short laugh escaped his mouth.

An hour passed, and an old woman knocked on his door.

“Come in!” He said.

“What do you want of me, Headmaster Dumbledore?” She asked.

“I’ve just got a letter from Mister Potter. I was hoping you would show him around?” Dumbledore asked. His voice made the question seem like an order.

“I would gladly. What time?” Minerva said with a smile.

“Tomorrow at 15:30,” He said.

“I would free up my schedule then,” She said. Dumbledore nodded and excused her. Minerva shut the door, leaving the old man in peace.

He would’ve liked Hagrid to escort him, but an orphanage was crowded. It would be suspicious. Minerva would be perfect for this. Cadeyrn would admire her and want to be in Gryffindor because of that.

Yes, a spider describes him perfectly. The fly in his net was almost ready to get eaten. Just a few more years left.

J U S T A F E W M O R E Y E A R S…

~~~~

**_(The Very Next Day)_ **

“Who are you?” Hermione looked at the woman in front of her after opening the door.

“I’m Minerva McGonagall, a professor of Hogwarts,” Minerva said. Her hair was in a tight bun, its color grey from age.

“What’s Hogwarts?” Hermione’s mom asked.

“It’s a school of Witchcraft and Wizardry,” Minerva said. To prove that the school is real, she pulled out a stick and waved it in front of a desk. The desk turned into a pig. Another wave, she turned it back. Minerva handed out a letter to the parents.

“Why should we admit our little girl into your school?” Hermione’s dad asked, looking through the letter.

“If she doesn’t learn to control her magic, it could grow unstable and unfortunate accidents would happen.”

“Oh,” The dad said. He didn’t want Hermione to go into an accident - one which might turn into death.

“I will go through the details now. Afterwards, we can go to the magical alley in London. I’m going to be picking up another boy on the way there,” Minerva said.

Hermione smiled - it’s time for her entrance into the magical world. How did it change from a thousand years ago?


	4. A Raven and A Snake Discover Money

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Money? How much money do have if you have a 3% interest for a thousand years?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!

One might assume that Cadeyrn was cold and uncaring. His face seems to tell this story. People who hung out with him every day never stopped to think his mask is just that - a mask. They think of him as monotone - nothing to care for and nobody to care. Do they really know him? 

Only a couple people looked closer and found his real self in his past life. All of his personal students saw his fake persona for what it was. His friends also found out about his mask a few years after they met.

“A professor is here to talk to you,” The matron said after knocking on the door.

“Thank you for letting me know,” Cadeyrn said as the matron exited. A minute passed with only the sounds of a person coming up the stairs entertaining him.

Someone opened the door - a woman with a bun on top of her head. He didn’t recognize her from the year he was with his parents. She was probably not a close friend of theirs. A girl with fuzzy hair followed her obediently.

“Hello, Mr. Potter, I’m Minerva McGonagall. This is Hermione Granger,” The woman pointed to the girl next to her, “I’m here to guide you through the magical world with her.”

“Where will we be going?” Caderyn asked.

“To the Leaky Cauldron, the entrance of the Diagon Alley,” Professor McGonagall said.

“Where’s that?”

“Charing Cross Road in London's West End - most muggles can’t see it.”

“Muggles?” He asked. Hermione listened intently to the discussion. 

“Non-magical folk,” Professor McGonagall answered.

“Oh, ok. How soon will we be leaving?”

“I’ll apparate you straight there after we get out of view from the muggles,” She said.

~~~~

“Leading some more muggleborns, Professor McGonagall?” Tom, the bartender for the Leaky Cauldron, asked.

“Aye.”

“I’ll go lead you to the entrance.”

“Thank you,” Professor McGonagall nodded.

As they entered Diagon Alley, Hermione instantly noticed the bookstores while Caderyn was looking everywhere he could. The group stopped in front of a large white building.

“This here is the bank, Gringotts. It’s run by goblins; don’t anger them,” Professor McGonagall said.

“Professor? How will I get enough money for my school supplies?” Hermione spoke up for the first time.

“Ah, all muggleborns are included in a scholarship program until they are old enough to get jobs,” Professor McGonagall said.

As they entered, the two reincarnated wix noticed the goblins staring at them. Surprise echoed on each face.

“Goblin, I would like to get money from the muggleborn scholarship vault and the Harry Potter’s Trust Vault.”

“Do you have the keys?” The goblin asked, not looking up from his papers.

“Yes, right here,” Professor McGonagall said, taking out two keys. The goblin finally looked up and saw the two humans for the first time.

“Griphook will take you down to the muggleborn vault while I talk with the humans here,” The goblin said, pointing to the goblin beside him. Professor McGonagall left with a nod, smart enough not to ask questions.

“Now, Lady Ravenclaw and Lord Slytherin, I’ll lead you to the boss,” The goblin said.

Hermione and Caderyn looked at each other in surprise.

“I should have guessed,” Caderyn whispered.

“Yeah,” Hermione laughed, “Me too.”

“So, you're a mundane-blessed this time?” Caderyn said.

“Yeah, and you’re apparently famous.”

“Just my luck,” Caderyn said.

“You were the one that always got into trouble,” Hermione said.

“I wasn’t the one that tickled the dragon!” Caderyn childishly stuck his tongue out.

“You were the one that got Godric to do it!” Hermione quipped back. He pouted.

“Enter the door to your left,” The goblin said as he stopped.

“Thank you, Teller,” Hermione said. She opened the door and looked at the office. It was very ordinary, nothing like the grand entrance to the bank.

“Ah, I was wondering when I would expect you,” The goblin boss said.

“Gringotts? You’re still alive?” Caderyn blurted out.

“Well, I go by Ragnorak now. I thought it fitting to be named after the Norse Apocalypse,” Ragnorak said.

“How are you still alive?” Hermione asked.

“Us goblins have to keep our secrets,” The goblin winked, “Anyway, I’ve been keeping track of your account statements. As most of the businesses you invested in have either died out or labeled dark, you haven’t gained much money in the recent years.”

“How much money do we have?” Caderyn asked.

“As you have no descendants to spend the money on, the Slytherin Vault has, from the original 1,000,000 deposited, 30,330,000 pounds, or 6,090,361 Galleons, 9 Sickles, and 1 knut,” Ragnarok said.

“Ah, that’s quite a lot,” Caderyn said.

“Yes. Anyway, as Lady Ravenclaw also had no descendents, the Ravenclaw Vault has, from the original 2,323,890 deposited, 72,807,474 pounds, or 14,619,974 Galleons, 15 sickles, and 12 knuts.”

“Hah! I have more money than you!” Hermione said.

“I bet I have more objects!” Caderyn said.

“On the topic of objects, The Ravenclaw Vault has about a thousand books. 5 weapons, and four wands from your sister, mother, father, and your old self. The Slytherin Vault has an even nine hundred books, fifty weapons, and over a hundred different wands.”

“I was right!” Caderyn said.

“I still have more books.”

“You are book-obsessed.”

“I’m not book-obsessed!” Hermione said. Caderyn gave her an unimpressed look. “Fine, I might be a little book-obsessed.”

“Yes, yes. In total, you two combined make up the largest vaults in the whole bank,” Ragnorak finished.

“Is our business concluded?” Hermione asked.

“Yes, now get out! I need to finish some dreaded paperwork,” Ragnorak groaned.

“Sure,” Caderyn said as they exited to the entrance of the bank.

“How did it go?” Professor McGonagall said, interest in her eyes.

“It went well,” Caderyn said.

“What happened?” 

“Just setting up some vaults for ourselves,” Hermione said.

“Mr. Potter, you already have your own vault,” Professor McGonagall said.

“I’m creating my own vault for the money I collected over the years.”

“How much is that?” She asked.

“Confidental,” He said.


End file.
